Saizō Kirigakure
Saizō Kirigakure (霧隠 才蔵, Kirigakure Saizō) is the main character of the series. He is the leader of the Sanada Ten Braves and an Iga ninja known by the name of Marishi-ten, who makes his living as an assassin (though he told Isanami that he was a samurai). His weapons are a large kunai called "Mari-Blade" and a smaller kunai. Personality Though Saizō may appear uncaring, he shows that he has a soft side, which is shown when he helped Isanami to get to Yukimura Sanada in Ueda. Even though he possesses masterful skills, he distrusts the loyalty of the relationship between a lord and a vassal, and this is the reason why he doesn't serve any lord. It is revealed that when he was young, he saw an old samurai friend get discarded and thrown into a river by his own master when he died. He has a deep hatred for Koga ninja. He is Sasuke Sarutobi's rival, and always calls him 'monkey' as a derogative term. Appearance Saizō is a lean, well-built young man of average height with dark green eyes, and black-colored hair. He usually wears dark clothes and brings Mari-Blade in his back. He wears a dark cloth shawlish type piece of clothing usually, but he is seen without it sometimes (usually when he's sleeping or just wakes up). Plot Saizō is seen sleeping on the side of a dirt track in the woods. He quickly wakes up and senses someone's presence. Drawing his blade, he sees a girl jump over the fallen tree. She falls into his arms and says that she's being pursued. The enemy soon appears and attacks them, but Saizō quickly finishes them off. He begins to walk away from her, but she demands that he save her because they might come for her again. She then asks him if he's hungry, to which his stomach growls. So they go and Isanami buys him soba noodles and thanks him for saving her. She adds that Saizō was a nice person, making him leave. She follows him persistently. He tells her that her hairpin was about to fall off, and she fixes it and says she can't afford to lose it. Without her knowing, her hair piece lets out a dark aura, which shocks Saizō. Later, when they were walking through the woods, Saizō tells Isanami to stop following him, but she stays persistent. In the midst of their argument, they are attacked by the Koga ninja Sasuke Sarutobi. They clearly state their hatred for one another, and battle it out. They both insult each other angrily, Saizō telling Sasuke that dogs should stay in their doghouses. However, Isanami interupts their fight and says she's come to see Yukimura Sanada. Sasuke insists on joining them, because he's taken a liking to her, and Saizō is annoyed. At the castle, Saizō coments saying that it was a bit plain and he looks over at Isanami, who looks very sad. After, Yukimura arrives, along with Rokuro Unno, his page. They ask her what's wrong and she tells them that her shrine was burnt down and everyone died except for her. However, he refuses to help, even after hearing her story (leaving Saizō shocked) and tells her she can stay the night if she wants and leaves. She then breaks down and says that she was the only one who survived, leaving everyone else behind. Saizō hesitantly pats her head, once again displaying his softer side , causing the gem to glow. They go outside and Saizō once again attempts to leave. She complains that her legs hurt, saying that if she was eaten, he should at least bury her. However, Saizō tells her that he's not the kind of man she thinks he is, and tells her not to follow him. They are soon attacked again, and Yukimura reveals that he used them as bait to lure out the enemy. Saizō easily escapes and cuts down all the enemies in the way, making blood splatter all over Isanami. She freaks out, remembering the massacre at the shrine, and unknowingly uses the power of her head piece, making everything turn to ash. Saizō rushes over to her and asks her if she's alright, and she turns back to normal, failing to remember what just happened. She believes Saizō saved her. Yukimura says that he'll help her and eventually forces Saizo to stay due to him owing Isanami a bowl of soba. That night, he overhears Yukimura talking to Rokuro about gathering 10 warriors before he is attacked by Rokuro. He falls on his bed and tells himself that he'll stay, since he's curious about what Yukimura is planning, before going unconsious due to Rokuro's attack. The next day, Saizō wakes up, to see Isanami sleeping right beside him. He freaks out and knocks her and the futon away from him. She claims that they would both feel warmer if they slept in the same futon. Sasuke then brings breakfast for Saizō and is surprised that Isanami is there. Isanami gets thoroughly excited about eating, as earlier it was shown that she was a big eater. However, some Koga ninja attack, causing Saizō's breakfast to spill. Sasuke and Isanami leave to her room to eat their breakfast, leaving Saizō in slight dismay. He continues to stay at Yukimura's place and takes orders from him. He also more willingly protects Isanami, feeling very responsible for her safety and when she gets kidnapped, Saizō loses his will to fight and the ability to acknowledge his weaknesses. The first one was for him, Isanami and Kakei to go to the Izumo shrine and find what Hattori was looking for. However they attacked by Hattori again, and Saizo is pushed into a wall by him until Yuri comes to save him, calling him his 'toy'. They eventually defeat him due to teamwork but Isanami is later kidnapped by Date. After she is rescued, Saizō stops talking to Isanami until he gets some sense knocked into him by Sasuke and they reform their relationship. Saizō is seen becoming a much kinder person and gets used to having the other Braves around, as noted by Yukimura , when they were fighting against Miyoshi. He is even seen getting in the hot spring with everyone else and rubbing Yuri on his head after he got a cold, telling him he should be more careful. Equipment *'Mari-Blade: '''A big Zanbatou with a ring on its handle like that of kunai. Normaly it is bandaged and Saizō wears it on his back. When he uses his techniques with this sword letters engraved on its blade can be seen. *'Hidden Blades: Saizō has retractable hidden blades in his boots. *'Ninja Tools: '''He has several kunai, explosives and throwing knives. Ninja Techniques *'Secret Technique, Heaven Returner (Ougi, Tenga Gaeshi or Marici ): 'He spins Mari-Blade in front of himself deflecting and returning every projectile shot in him back into opponent(s). *'Secret Technique, Instant Light (Ougi, Shunko): 'He moves with incredible speed slicing several opponent or inflicting several wounds to one opponent with Mari-Blade in a blink of eye. *'Ninja Art, Early Summer Rain (Ninpou, Samidare): 'He throws eight throwing knives into opponent at once and makes knives invisible (presumably by bending light). *'Illusionary Clones: '''He is able to create afterimage-like illusions of himself (presumably by bending light). * Saizou 1.jpg|Ougi, Tenga Gaeshi Sans titre 2.jpg|Ougi, Shunko '''Ninja Art, Hunter Falcons: He instantly closes the gap between himself and his opponent,then attacks the opponent with a incredibly powerful blade strike from the Mari-Blade. Even when blocked,this technique was shown capable of pushing back Anastasia with great force. *'Ninja Art, The Perfect Strike:' He positions his Mari-Blade in front of him,then dives in the direction of his opponent. This technique is strong enough to shatter the ice produced by Anastasia's Ice Pillars technique. Trivia *Saizō Kirigakure shares an almost identical appearance with Noctis " from the game Final Fantasy XV. Coincidentally, Saizo and Noctis's voice actors voiced Shutoku teamates: Shintaro Midorima and Kazunari Takao. They are from Kuroko no Basket *Saizō Kirigakure, along with Sasuke Sarutobi, Hanzo Hattori and others, appears as a character in the iPod/iPhone app ''Shall We Date? : Ninja Love ''as one of the dating options. Thought his and the others appearances change greatly and it is not the same storyline as the anime, though their personalities remain exactly the same or similar. Navigation Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Brave 10 Category:Alive